


Insecurities

by buckyismymainman



Series: DC Drabbles [1]
Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, gender neutral reader, reader is insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Jason and Reader are cuddling on the couch and the Reader lets him know about their insecurities.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader
Series: DC Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098671
Kudos: 31





	Insecurities

How you had no idea how you had ended up dating Jason Todd. It had been while you were waiting for take away at the local restaurant. He had come in and leaned against the wall next to you. You had noticed how handsome he was and you tried not to stare at him, but you couldn’t help peeking up at him.

He had noticed and was smirking the next time you glanced at him. “You’re not being as subtle as you’d like to think you are,” he leaned over and whispered to you.

“Uh, I’m sorry?” You said and cringed.

He snorted, “Hey, I’m flattered you find me attractive enough to sneak glances at. I’m certainly not the most handsome man in Gotham.”

You turned to look at him then with your mouth agape, “I beg your pardon?! Have you not seen you?” You weren’t sure where the boldness had come from, but you couldn’t just stand there and let him downplay how handsome he actually was.

He laughed, “Just every morning and evening when I look in a mirror.” A waitress came over with his food and he thanked her. Before he left though he produced a card and handed it to you. “Call me if you’d like. Maybe we can go out and you can tell me exactly what you find so appealing about me.”

You took the card and watched him go. You read his name written in the neat print, JASON TODD. You looked back at him and saw him getting on the back of a motorcycle and pulling out onto the road beyond.

It had taken a few days, but you had worked up the courage to message him and the two of you set up a date. And here you were four months later happily dating one another. You still couldn’t believe that that had actually happened. It sometimes felt like a dream.

“Whatcha thinking about, sweetheart?” He asked as he held you closer. It was another rainy night in Gotham and the two of you were curled up on the couch watching the sky flash with lightning every few minutes. Despite the storm outside it was a peaceful evening.

You shrugged and watched a particularly cool flash of lightning. “I was just thinking about how we met,” you told him, but Jason knew there was something else bothering you. He was good at reading you like a book.

He turned your face so that you were looking at him, “What’s bothering you?”

“Nothin’,” you murmured.

“I know you better than that, tell me the truth,” he hated thinking that there was something wrong or something weighing you down.

“I was just thinking about how you’re too good for me. You’re too good looking. You have no idea the amount of looks you get and it makes me wonder why you’re with me sometimes.” 

Jason was taken aback by this, he knew that you had your insecurities, but he thought that he made you feel loved enough that this wasn’t an issue. He made it clear that he only had eyes for you. “Listen to me, you are a beautiful human being, and your kind on top of that. You are the only person I can see my life with, if you weren’t in it I don’t know what I’d do. But I love every inch of you and I hate that you feel insecure. Maybe I need to try harder to make you feel less insecure in our relationship. But I’m not going anywhere, I promise you that.”

You smiled and him and squeezed him, “How did I get so lucky?”

“Trust me, I’m the lucky one in this relationship, I think Dick would agree that you are way too good for me.” You laughed at that, thinking about his brother telling him that, it seemed like something Dick would say.

“I’m glad we met too,” you confessed softly.

“Yeah?” He asked with a growing grin of his own. He leaned in and captured your lips with his, your hands going up to tangle in his soft locks. Jason flipped you so that you were laying with your back to the couch while he hovered over you. 

The kiss had started out slow and sensual, but he deepened it your tongues coming together before he gently nipped at your bottom lip with his teeth. His hands exploring your body as yours were still in his hair. When he pulled back the two of you grinned at one another. “Well, that’s one way to make a person feel better.”

He buried his face in the crook of your neck and laughed before placing a gentle kiss on your pulse point before pulling you back into his arms and holding you close. The two of you stole kisses for the rest of the evening as the rain pounded against the windows and lightning illuminated the apartment.


End file.
